


Стикеры с Капитаном Америкой решают

by avadakedavra, Gavrik, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Slash, Texting, challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Классическая пост!КА:ЗС АУ в переписке - Баки не хочет быть найденным и пишет об этом Стиву, Стив отвечает, и пошло-поехало.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Челлендж





	Стикеры с Капитаном Америкой решают

**Author's Note:**

> Картинки с котятами, голубями и стикеры с Капитаном Америкой взяты из открытых источников


End file.
